Homeless
by PurpleMoostachio
Summary: Michelle has a happy life until her whole family DIES! She is kicked out of her house and is homeless. She adventures around Minecraftia until she someone special. Rated T for safety.
1. Bad Idea

Chapter 1: Bad Idea

Some days you're better off staying in bed. That day was one of them. For sure. I look back now and marvel at how much trouble I'd saved myself—trouble? Make that flat-out physical pain— if I'd have just rolled over and gone back to sleep that day. But my stomach was empty, and so was our chest. So I got out of bed and woke up my little sister. Today was her first day of hunting. Dad taught me when he was still alive, so today I was teaching my little sister Kacey. "Moom! Kacey and I are leaving!" I called.

"Okay, but be careful, Michelle!"

"Got it!" So we walked out of the door and into the woods, to see how much food me and my bow could scrounge up by nightfall. I could have baked a cake. I don't know. I wasn't in the mood. So we walked into the distance, sat down, and went to work. I explained things slow. Real slow. Its just that she didn't get why we had to shoot the animals with sticks, not arrows. And for the fifth time I told her "Dad didn't tell me how to craft them." And then she would fall silent.

Anyway, towards the end of the afternoon I got this feeling. Like we were being… watched. I don't know why I felt that. Maybe it was the little noises I heard ever so often. Or maybe it was because I could sense the presence of another bow. I don't know. But in the end, I was right. Out from behind a bolder in front of us, a skeleton appeared. "Kacey… run." I said but she didn't move. I reached for my bow and sticks with eyes on the mob. I aimed with hands trembling, and sweat dripping down my face. I shot, but missed badly. The skeleton stared blankly at me. It new it had next shot. "Kacey" I whispered still looking at the skeleton "Go now!" She looked over and opened her mouth to respond, but it was too late. An arrow went strait through her heart.


	2. More Drama

Chapter 2: More drama

"KACEY!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face. "No! This must be a dream!" Blood was spewing out of her heart, and her face was beginning to become pale; _very_ pale. "Sorry, Michelle I…" she whimpered. Kacey began to cry too. She looked so calm, calmer than any person I'd seen that had been shot or stabbed. I stroked her auburn locks, brushing it with my fingers. Then it hit me. My sister was dying, I needed to help her survive. Not wait here to watch her sorrowful death. I looked at the arrow in her chest and ripped it out. She started bleeding more, but now she had that awful thing out of her. I picked her up and ran home. I ran as fast as I could, not checking to see if any more mobs were stalking us. As home approached, I slowed down. Our door was wide open and screaming voices came from inside. Not another wolf licking Mom's legs. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

As I walked in the house, I realized that the lights were turned off. I turned them on and walked to Kacey's bedroom. I laid her on her pink bed and grabbed her hand. I rubbed it for a bit until I saw Kacey close her eyes. "Kacey" I whispered. "Hey, can you open your eyes?" Kacey sat still and didn't move. "Come on, don't fake sleep." I looked down her body and to her chest. She wasn't breathing. I put my hand over her heart, but I couldn't feel it beating. I failed. I failed to save her. Suddenly, I remembered something. Mom knows CPR! Plus, she didn't know Kacey was dead, so I needed to tell her.

I ran to the kitchen, but she wasn't there. "Noooo! Get off! MICHELLLE…" Was that Mom's voice? It had to be. But why was she screaming, she was always a quiet person. The voice sounded like it had come from the living room, so I ran there next. As the door squeaked open, I could see Mom lying on the ground crying. Around her were three land officials of Minecraftia. Why were they here, and why was my mother tied up? "Uh…hi guys." I said. The Officials turned around and saw me. "So finally, you come." the First one said.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, big emergency Mom. Kacey is dying. I brought her to her room and she needs CPR. Come on!" I signaled for her to follow, but the Officials shook their heads. "She can't come with you, girly." the Second one said waving his pointer finger in the air.

"Why?"

"Your mother is under arrest."


	3. Goodbye Old House

Chapter 3: Goodbye Old House

I shook my head. What could Mom have done? I looked at the Officials who stared right at me. Then I looked over to Mom whose head was hung down in shame. "Mom?" I whispered. She looked up and said "They'll explain." motioning towards the Officials. "Your mother" the Third one explained. "Stole food from a villager and took iron from a blacksmith." My Mom. A criminal. "She is to be executed tonight in the village she stole from." I looked to my mother to see if this was true, but sure enough, she nodded 'yes'.

"I'll explain, Michelle! Some days I doubted you would get enough food for all three of us. So when you left, I would go to the closest village I could find, and take food, seeing as we have no money. And when our iron supply was low, I told you to stay at the house because it was to dangerous for you to mine on your own. So when I left to 'mine' I took it from a blacksmith. I'm so sorry, Michelle, because now, you will have no family left. Kacey is dead, and so am I soon." No, this had to be a dream. After losing Kacey to a skeleton, I couldn't lose Mom to these Officials! Who would look after me, and comfort me when I was sad? Who would be my fuuny little sister, who always made me laugh?

I put my hand on my head and sat on the couch. Tears filled me eyes. I then, finally had the courage to say "You can't take her." I stood up and walked to the Officials who weren't actually that much taller than me. "You can't take her." I said again, much louder than before. They all started to laugh, like I was some kind of joke. Like I was the funniest thing they'd seen their whole serious life. "Hey girly" the second one said with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "We're the boss. Not you." Two of the three men picked Mom up and walked her outside to the front of our house. The man still inside said to me "Oh yeah, since you have no guardian or parent left, you cant live in this house. It is being knocked down immediately." And then he walked away with the other two. I stood there shocked, with my mouth wide open. I was kicked out, homeless. This couldn't be happening. All in one day, sister dies, mom to be dead, and I kicked out.

"WAIT!" I screamed and ran the Officials. "How is a fourteen-year-old girl supposed to survive without a mother or a house?"

"I don't know, hon, figure it out by yourself. Also, you gotta scram now or you will be murdered to!" Without hesitation, I ran off into the forest crying. I was crying so hard, my eyes were hurting. Today was a nightmare come true!

Right then, I probably ran five miles. I know, it was _a lot_ of running. But at the time, you couldn't stop my legs from running. It was if my legs had a mind of their own. I didn't stop running until I thought I had run far enough away from those monsters of people. I sat down under a tree and didn't stop crying until I heard **GRUMBLE. **I was so hungry, as I hadn't eaten all day. Not from the moment the sun rose, to now, mid-day. But, I hadn't any weapons since I left them at our old house. I couldn't turn back now, it would be night by the time I got back, and the mobs would come out to kill me. So, right there and then, I decided to adventure around and not stop, or build a house. I would act like most minecrafters that were homeless, or that they had just lost their house. After thinking that, I got up and walked into the distance.


	4. Please Don't Follow Me

Chapter 4: Please don't follow me

**Hi guys! If you are reading A Minecraft Love Story then you would know that I am going to be writing messages at the beginning and end of all my chapters! So this one I would like to say thank you to GoldenOwl37 for favoriting (is that even a real word…?) this story. It really means a lot to me if you do. Anyway, this message is now over!**

As I continued walking into the forest, I stopped to climb a tree so I knew where I was. When I was at the top, I could see for miles and miles away. It was really pretty. I opened my inventory, and quickly crafted a crafting table. I really needed a bow or sword. I took the left-over wood and crafted a sword. All I needed now was some sticks and string for a bow.

I got down from the tree and continued walking, until I heard a giggle. I looked all around me, but I still couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" I called. No answer. I heard another giggle, and another and another, until I had had enough. "If you don't show me where you are, I'll hunt you down and eat you!" That was a true fact. I hadn't eaten in so long, I didn't care what my next meal was, I just needed to fill my hunger bar. Suddenly, a guy around my age jumped out from behind a tree. "Sorry about your sister." He said.

"How do you know about her?"

"I watch you hunt. You are a very talented young woman." I blushed at this comment. No boy had ever complimented me before. They thought I was weird, and since we lived so far from the Player's Village, I rarely saw one. "Uh… Thanks! I'm Michelle, who are you?" I said in reply.

"My name is James, and I'm homeless too. Something like that happened to me as well." Wow. So far, me and this guy had lots of things in common. The only thing was, could I see him as my future Boyfriend? No, not yet. "Hey Michelle." He said. "You want to work together?" Really? I had only just met him. I actually thought I could do better on my own.

"Sorry dude. I think I am better off on my own." And with that, I walked away. I turned around to see if he was following me, and sure enough he was. "Please don't follow me." I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you too!" I screamed. God, this guy was difficult to tame. Couldn't he just leave me alone? I started to run away, but he started to run too. "Leave me ALONE!" I yelled.

Finally, after running a mile, he stopped chasing me. He just turned around and just walked away. Strange. Very strange indeed. Normally boys wouldn't give up so easily, I guess he was a wimp.

**So that is the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I have decided that I will be excepting OCs for my story. If you want to send one in, send it in by February 27, and make sure it is detailed! You will have to send it in by a PM. Until next time, always remember I stole your face!**

**GreenCreeperLover IS OUTA HERE!**


	5. AN

**Hey guys. I'm thinking of deleted this story. Tell me what you think in the comments. I don't really like this story anyways.**


End file.
